papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:-Nebulous-
Welcome to my Talk Page! Please leave me a message here if you need anything. -Nebula- Messages from PowerMiner Undo Edit Hey Nebulous, it's PowerMiner. Could you undo my edit at the Electric Blooper page? I deleted the category for deletion template and it made the entire page's contents disappear for some reason.. PowerMiner 18:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Delete Page Perhaps we should delete this page? http://papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Cloudy_Climb ^ was PowerMiner :P PowerMiner 17:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Messages from Slime Guy Merge Is this wiki going to be merged with the Mario wiki? Slime guy 07:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion I am deleting those templates from pages. I came to this wiki because on central it was put as inactive. I just realised that I am no1 on the leader board. Slime guy 08:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) There is 374 pages that are canidates for deletion, we need more help to delete them Slime guy 17:21, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Administrator I know it seems a bit early but can be a admin? Slime guy 11:08, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Now that i come to think about it i have only been on a day. I will try to edit everyday. To get rid of the templates quicker could you just use rollback that idea just came to mind Slime guy 16:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ideas Hi, can we have badges for enemies like koopas and other enemies. Slime guy 08:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for making the forum and koopa badges. Is it alright if i make beta-elements pages for the paper mario games? Slime guy 17:14, March 19, 2012 (UTC) This wiki could have a idea page for the upcoming game. Slime guy 10:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) New Templates On the Fuzzy pages i made a template directly on the Fuzzy page and it has not saved as a (Navigation Template) template, could you please fix and save it if you know how to :) Slime guy 17:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for making the template! I have made a Yux one by looking at your edits so now i can make templates! I am still testing my signatures. 16:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Template changes Sure go ahead Slime guy 06:08, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Miscellaneous I just realised that there is two pages for Jr Troopa: Jr. Troopa and Jr Troopa. Slime guy 09:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC) HI. I have added Headbonk Goomba to the Goomba category, hope you are allright with that Slime guy 15:50, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Well i didn't get the rights, but i like how you probably used the snipping tool on that poll. Slime guy 16:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I just realised how to make a signature! Slime guy 08:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Beta elements are what was going to be in a game, but was then taken out. There was a black goomba called kamikaze goomba and monty moles. In super paper mario a variety of boomboxer and muth enemy were originaly in the game. Slime guy 15:36, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for putting me in the User Spotlight! :D Slime guy 14:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Messages from Deluxe.Gamer123 Chat Hello. Are you online at the current moment? I would like to chat. Deluxe.Gamer123 02:15, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat again?Deluxe.Gamer123 04:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you chat with me (again)? Deluxe.Gamer123 01:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I am wasting your time, but can you chat with me? (Again) Again, sorry if this is just a waste of time. Deluxe.Gamer123 02:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Can I meet you on chat? I want to tell you about something. Deluxe.Gamer123 00:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Music Hello. Could you help me add the music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrQpM8beYCo to my page? Deluxe.Gamer123 01:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) And, could you also add http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EDhb2m8qhk&feature=related and http://youtube.com/watch?v=RFKrhiKrbHo&feature=related? Deluxe.Gamer123 01:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) New Page Hello. Just wanted to check if I could make a page on Lumpy. Deluxe.Gamer123 00:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Messages from Mr. Parakarry Hey and thanks! I've noticed that a few partner pages have already looked fancy enough compared to most of them that I just couldn't leave the them to be. Plus, it's much easier to keep track of a character and their infos by separating them into different contents so people know what they're reading and what not. I usually start off with a brief info of the character (Quotes are usually optional), then begin with their background / history and so on. As for the design, we can use it for other areas if you like. After all, you are the admin. ;) Lakilulu Heh, I'm happy to have noticed it. If I didn't, who knows what readers would've thought. Mr. Parakarry 16:47, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Messages from Maestro CSS #Go to MediaWiki:Wikia.css #Paste this code: .WikiHeaderRestyle > nav li.marked .subnav-2 > li a:hover { text-decoration: none !important; border: 0px solid #E10102; box-shadow: 0px 0px 15px 1px #E10102 inset; border-radius: 20px; } #Publish #Clear cache #OBSERVE CSS Complete Well, 'tis done. I can't believe I finished it today. o_O The wiki looks MUCH better, but regardless, I need to know if you want something changed. As things currently stand, four colors are being used in the scheme. If you want to modify them at all, change the hex codes on: *Template:Color/Blue *Template:Color/Red *Template:Color/White *Template:Color/Yellow Just change the hex code and clear your cache. I left the old blue hex code on the talk page for its template, so if you want to try it now to see how it looks, you can just put it on the template subpage. I have locked them so people can't just change the colors for the wiki willy-nilly, and I have removed my own administrator rights. There is nothing more you need to do, the code has been written, validated, and installed, so I hope you like it! ~maestro Edit:' My bad, I still have admin rights. It won't let me take them away from myself. Messages from Bookworm Hi Nebula! I'm glad you kept this wiki alive because, well, I just really enjoy the Paper Mario games. All the effort you put it is super appreciated. Well, I just redid the Queen Jaydes page, and I hope to redo more articles in the near future. I jsut wanted you to know that you're not alone. We got this! Bookwormvideogamer 02:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Bookwormvideogamer13Bookwormvideogamer 02:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) You introduced me twice.... THANK YOU! :P UltraMarx2.0 16:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC)UltraMarx2.0 Friends with Yoshi Wiki Hey, can you see this blog? They're both really successful and good wikis, so I was wondering... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:12, April 23, 2012 (UTC) On the bomberto page, there isn't a stub note I am on chat nowDeluxe.Gamer123 04:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm here I'll meet you on chat.Deluxe.Gamer123 01:10, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Me and MassiveSodaDuck from the yoshi wiki were thinking about making a wiki alliance, and we would like to know if paper mario wiki would like to join. This alliance will start off with mariowiki , yoshi wiki, yoshi addit fan wiki , and hopefully your wiki. Write Back Soon, Random yoshi 777 02:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Paper Mario Wiki I glad to hear that your wiki is having a vote on the possible alliance. Please alert me of the results when it is over. Hope to see you in the alliance, Random yoshi 777 15:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) more about the possible alliance: DK wiki and Mario Kart wiki might also join.Random yoshi 777 21:34, May 9, 2012 (UTC) and the yoshi addit fan wiki will not join. for now...Random yoshi 777 21:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) how much longer is your vote going on, we need to know if you're wiki is joining the alliance or notRandom yoshi 777 14:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :D Hi, Neb! A sysop from the Yoshi Wiki, Booswithanger, wanted to help out here. Just letting you know. P.S. I recommend him for rollback. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:15, May 14, 2012 (UTC) about the alliance your wiki is the only one that has not said if your going to join, so please tell if you areRandom yoshi 777 01:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Please make him an admin... Neb. Booswithanger NEEDS adminship at this wiki. He is more active than ANYONE. No joke. Look at his contribs. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 13:36, May 19, 2012 (UTC) OK, we're ready to start the alliance. Please tell me when you can be avalible for a chatRandom yoshi 777 14:01, May 19, 2012 (UTC) @ MassiveSodaDuck Hope you're not just some alternate account just nominating him to be an admin. Plus, begging for someone to be promoted just gives them less chances of becoming a higher class. Unless you asked him to request for rights, then we can talk on that. 15:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC) @ Nebulous Which also reminds me, Slime Guy's request for rights for moderator has been overdue for quite a while. It started back in late april and the results has been at "3 - yes" and "4 - no" ever since. He should've already failed to be nominated as one but it seems just a week ago someone was able sneak at the last minute to cast vote on yes. Meaning it's a tie, so... I need you to decide on that. 15:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- In case you guys haven't noticed, I haven't been very active lately. I should be back and working hard again within a week, but in the meantime, cut me some slack on getting back with answers to your questions, huh? :P Anyway, Booswithanger will have to file a request on our Request for Rights page if he's interested, and he'll have to become a Moderator before becoming an Admin. Sorry for the inconvenience, but we have to stick to the rules, or else there'd be no point in having them. If I was going away for good, it'd be a different story, but... As for the alliance, we'll chat as soon as I'm back. Sorry again for the inconvenience. Finally, if the vote was a tie, we're unfortunately going to have to wait for someone else to vote. If it's still a tie when I get back, I'll make the decision myself. Sorry again, guys, I'll be back as soon as I can be. -Nebula- How do you put those master thingies on your page?Deluxe.Gamer123 01:53, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, DeluxeGamer here. If you have the time, could you meet me on chat? Wanna tell you somthing.Deluxe.Gamer123 02:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Um, Hi. You said you were back so could you meet me on chat soon?Deluxe.Gamer123 06:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 3:00 A.M. EST Is during the day, right? If so, that will work.Deluxe.Gamer123 23:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Nebulous, I just have a quick question. Do all the names of articles in the text need to be in bold? I see that on some pages they are in bold, but on some of them aren't. I was just wondering if it even mattered if they were in bold or not. If they are supposed to be in bold, I wouldn't mind at all helping putting them in bold. Thank you in advance for your reply. -- [[User:Finnfionnafan321|'Finnfionnafan, the Ultimate fan of']] [[User_talk:Finnfionnafan321|'''Tord From Eddsworld']] 03:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Right when you notice this message, go on chat. That's the time I plan...XD P.S. Don't go on at 3:00 in the morning, cause' I'll be asleep.Deluxe.Gamer123 18:18, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hang on I'm still here go on chatDeluxe.Gamer123 22:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Deletion. Hey Nebulous, I think we should delete the Koopa Bros. page. We already have a seperate page for each of the Koopa Bros., so I feel that there is no point in keeping it here. Either that, or I think we should delete all four of the Koopa Bros. pages. Also, sorry about my signature, it's all messed up, I'm trying to fix it. -- Finnfionnafan, a HUGE Mario Fan 17:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC)